Save Me From Mother
by GloriaMcGlorious
Summary: What if Lena is Lillian's favourite? Is it a good or bad thing? A bit of smut but with a full on plot line. Nothing is as it seems. (I had no idea how to summarise this story without giving too much away.)
1. Chapter 1

**21** **st** **June 2005**

 **8.30 am**

 **Luthor Manor**

Tiny rays of sunlight shining through heavy drape curtains causes sleepy eyelids to flutter gently open to reveal the gorgeous green orbs behind them. Lena blinks slowly to adjust her eyes to the intruding ray before memories of last night flooded back into her mind. Then only those it register where she is and whose bed she is in exactly and how she ended up on it naked. Carefully she shifted to her side to face her bed companion and instantly it makes her stomach churn and ache with disgust and shame. There her mother laid still in her blissful state of slumber. It puzzles Lena how she can be sleeping and still have that wicked smile plastered to her face.

"You are thinking too loud and too hard Lena. I can hear the wheels turning in your head like the one your silly pet hamster runs in." said Lillian without opening her eyes as she snuggles deeper into her bed.

"I… I am… sorry mom… I should… should go…" Lena says as she tries to get up from the bed only to be stopped by the collar around her neck that was leash to the mahogany headboard.

"You may go, once I say you may go." Says Lillian smiling devilishly as she wraps her arms tightly around her daughter's stomach before planting a gentle kiss to silky ivory skin.

Lena is trap and she knows it. She had been away for months travelling with her close friends. Only to come home yesterday to find her mother sitting in the parlour waiting for her with a leash, collar and a black fluffy fox tail in hand. Which reminds Lena of why her butt is a little uncomfortable and why there is fur between her legs. All Lena could do was simply nod lightly and snuggle closer into her mother's embrace in hopes she would be free soon.

 **Present Day**

 **After the charity event**

 **L-Corp (Lena's Office)**

"Who would have believe it a Luthor and a Super working together." Lena says as she gestures between herself and Supergirl.

"I hope we can work together more in the future." Says Lena as she smiles broadly.

"Me too." Replied Supergirl beaming with a smile on her face.

Both were oblivious to the fact that Lena's mother had come into the office.

"Ow I didn't realise you had company ." Says her mother pretending to be innocent.

Lena made a mental note to tell Jess never to let her mother in until she says so.

"Would you excuse me Supergirl. I… I have to take this." Lena says sadly behind a trained smile, wishing terribly that she could beg her not to go. To protect her from what she knows is about to come.

But Supergirl just nods and says "of course" before heading to the balcony. Lena can see the great disdain in her mother's eyes as she watches the hero fly away before looking at Lena with her predatory smile.

"Sorry I missed your party." Lillian says casually as she walks closer to her daughter like a hunter stalking a prey.

"What else is new?" Lena says trying to stand her ground but she knows it is better to get this over and done with. "So what can I do for you… mom?"

Lillian's smile instantly changes into a wicked grin and she closes the remaining distance between them and lowers her hand to swiftly hike up Lena's skirt and rub her clit through silk panties. Lena gasp sharply and grabs her mother's shoulders to prevent herself from falling. Lillian smiles even wider before leaning into Lena right ear and whispers "You know what I want."

Lillian pushes Lena onto the desk and began assaulting her throat leaving marks while still rubbing sensually at Lena's sensitive bud. Lena is moaning and begging her mother to stop in fear someone might come in.

"Don't worry dear I told Jess not to allow anyone in then I sent her home." Lillian says between bites on the gorgeous pale neck before her.

Lena closes her eyes while moaning and reminding herself that this will be over soon and she does her usually mental exercise of counting to ten every time she was about to cry. Then to her surprise Lillian releases her and steps back abruptly. Her look of sexual hunger was replace with anger and annoyance. Lena was confuse and look down at her mother's hand which was gripping a silk Supergirl handkerchief. The handkerchief that she had bought at a merchandise store this morning when she was looking for a new light saber to add to her collection. It was on the desk and apparently it caught her mother's attention who is staring at it furiously. Lena wanted to open her mouth to explain only to be slap by her mother hard across the face. Lena nearly falls from the body shaking slap but manages to regain her footing on time.

"How dare you? Do you think this is funny? Do you think this is cute? It is one thing to have that alien in here but for you to have this… this… stupid novelty gift is stupid. Is this supposed to remind you of her? Tell me Lena! Look at me and tell me!" Lillian says as she grabs Lena by the hair to make her look at the handkerchief.

"Mother please it means nothing. It is just a handkerchief and I was in need of one urgently this morning. Mother please I am begging you to stop… Please it hurts…" Lena says begging softly knowing that you never answer harshly at Lillian Luthor when she is angry.

Lillian eyes immediately soften at Lena's pleas and she loosen her grip on the girl's raven locks. She pulls Lena into a loving embrace and strokes her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry my little one. Mommy did not mean to hurt you." Cooed Lillian as she kisses her daughter's forehead. "Come let's go home and continue this shall we?" she says as she releases Lena to guide her out of the office. With that Lena has no choice but to follow her mother back to her mother's home where a much worse fate awaited her.


	2. How It All Began

**2001**

 **3.30 am**

 **Luthor Manor**

Lena stumbles in through the main door in a fit of laughter as the maids try to help her get in the house in her drunken state of partying all night for her 21st birthday. She exclaims loudly about how she is free to finally drink as she pleased. "Goodbye to bribing bartenders! Woo Hoo!" Lena exclaimed loudly as she tries to do a victory dance only to stumble and nearly fall.

"You must be quite Ms Luthor, it's too early in the day miss." Said one of the maids timidly as she helps Lena up the grand marble stairs.

"Ow boo hoo! Sarah! No one is home. In fact I should have brought someone home with me instead." Says Lena as she frowns and nearly falls face first but the maids manage to hold her up.

"For you see dear Sarah, father and Lex are away on business and only god knows where my hellish mother is!" Lena basically shouted the last part then hiccups as she feels vomit awaiting to erupt at her throat.

Just as she was about to vomit on the velvet red carpet, a familiar cold voice made her stop abruptly. "Your hellish mother is right here my dear and now just like God, you know where I am too." Lillian says coldly as she looks her daughter head to toe only to frown and raise an eyebrow in disapproval.

The maids are speechless and stand as straight as they can while holding a gaping Lena. They instantly regret not telling Lena that her mother had return late last night from her research lab in Scotland.

"Mo… mother… I… I didn't know that you were ho… home. I am sorry about what I said just now and I… I… I am not as drunk as I appear to be." Lena tries to explain while releasing herself from the maids' hold and trying horribly to ascend the stairs to only fall right in front of her mother at her feet. Lillian raises an eyebrow when she saw the interesting position that Lena is in. On her knees basically begging for forgiveness and approval from her mother. Instantly the scrawl on her face turns into a devious smile.

"Leave the rest of you." Lillian said while staring intently into Lena's pleading eyes. Immediately the maids scampered away.

Lena look behind her and for once in her life she wishes she was one of those maids. "No no Lena…" Lillian basically purrs. "Look back at me Lena, you are still in trouble you naughty little kitten." The way Lillian said kitten in that sultry voice made Lena feel like she was going to vomit again. But she knows better, so she looks up at her mother with guilt in her eyes.

Lillian bends down just above Lena's level and grabs her chin. "Apologise darling. Now." Lillian sternly orders.

"I… I am very… no… truly sorry mommy… I did not know that you were home and I had a little too much to drink. And no I do not think you are hellish mommy and I love you so terribly much and I… And I…" Lena stammers through her words only to ramble the rest of it. She is silence by Lillian's index finger on her lips.

"What did you say earlier about bringing someone home? Hmm my dear?" Lillian grins as she sees Lena's eyes grow big with fear and realisation. Lena is gaping to give her an answer and suddenly she felt a soft but stern slap across her face. She is shock and looks at her mother with shock and confusion in her eyes. Lillian then kisses the cheek that she slap softly and rubs it gently with her thumb. Lena is mesmerise by the gesture and leans into her mother's touch. Lillian grins and says "Well now my dear, I think I know what we can do to punish you and at the same time we can start you training to be mommies' perfectly little kitten. "

Lena does not know whether her mother had planned this whole thing because out of nowhere she manages to produce a red collar with the word "Kitten" incrusted in pure gold and a matching red leash with gold lining. As she was about to put the collar around Lena's neck, Lena tries to pull away gently from her mother's hand that was holding her chin only to be stopped when that same hand encircled her throat and choke her gently to show warning. Lena gets the message and leans into the other woman and rests her head on her mother's lap as she gently puts the collar on Lena then leashes it.

"Well since you are in no capability to walk on your two beautiful legs, looks like you would have to walk on all fours like the good little kitty you are my dear." Lillian says as she strokes Lena's raven locks affectionately. Then she stands to ascend the stairs with Lena following her obediently without question. Thus began the change of Lena's life from misery to hell hole with her mother.

 **Present day**

 **8.30 am Sunday**

 **Lena Luthor's Penthouse**

Lena climbs out of her shower and wraps herself up in a fluffy tower before reaching for a similar but smaller tower to dry her hair. Convince that she is truly dry, she dumps both towels in the laundry basket and walks naked into her huge closet space where she picks out a red lace panty and matching bra. She then chooses to wear a black silk robe since

she has every plan to stay in the comfort of her home today.

She makes her way downstairs to the kitchen and reaches for the remote of the home stereo system. She switches it on and immediately a Hozier tune comes on. Lena hums along as she makes coffee and looking in her fridge to see what she could cook for breakfast. She opted for the typical eggs, bacon and sausage breakfast.

It does not take long for Lena to cook everything. So there she was sitting on the island counter about to dig in to her meal, when a knock on the door stopped her. She groans but jumps of her counter and makes her way to the door. Lena is annoyed by the disturbance but when she looks at the camera screen to see who was on the other side, she smiles widely and opens the door.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" Lena exclaims happily as her eyes meet Kara eyes.

"I erm… wanted to check in on you after the… erm… party…" Kara tries to say but she was blushing furiously as she tries to keep her eyes the same level as Lena's.

Lena is confuse over Kara's action only until she realises that she is a little under dress. Lena laughs and apologises to Kara for being indecent to which Kara stumbles as she replies not at all.

"Well I was about to have breakfast and coffee. Why don't you have some coffee while I go up and change?" Lena says as she sits Kara down on one of the bar stool and puts the freshly made coffee in a Storm trooper helmet mug in front of her. Kara smiles at the mug and the way Lena adorably runs up the stairs.

Laughter and giggles fill the whole penthouse as Lena and Kara watch reruns of Hot in Cleveland in the living room. Lena stands practically crying from laughter as she makes her way to the bar and grab two bottles of sparkling water for her and her reporter friend. Since it was too early to start drinking. She falls right back on the couch and hands the bottle to the blonde who smiles at her and drinks.

Kara's phone starts to ring on the coffee table. Kara groans as she picks up her phone and sees its Alex. "Ermm… Lena I need to take this." Kara says sadly but Lena smiles and nods giving her approval. Kara goes to the balcony and Lena watches her talking on the phone. She purses her lips when she heard Kara say a little too loudly "Fine I'll be there in a few minutes." Kara walks back and looks at Lena who this time is the one smiling sadly.

"I am so sorry Lena but I have to go it's a family emergency." Kara smiles apologetically at her friend.

"It's alright Kara, family must always come first." Lena says as she leads the way to the front door.

Just as they reach the front door Kara grabs Lena's hand softly before she opens the door. Lena stares into Kara blue eyes and they both just realise how much shorter Lena is compare to Kara without her high heels.

"Lena… I was wondering… If you would…" As Kara was about to ask her question but the front door opens widely causing the two of them to nearly fall. But luckily Kara being the superhero she is manages to stop both of them.

"Ow Lena what are you doing behind the door…?" Lillian complains in annoyance but then she sees Kara and she can't help but raise her eyebrows in questioning. "And I see you have company?" Lillian says as she smiles that famous fake smile of hers at Kara.

Lena is terrified and basically pushes Kara away. "She was just living." Lena says hurriedly as she assures Kara past her mother and out the door before closing it she looks at Kara one last time and mouths a sorry. She knows it's better like this she must keep Kara safe away from her mother. Kara on the other hand is dumbfounded but then she remembers Alex, so off she went without question.

Lena leans her head against the heavy door and counts quietly to ten. "Who was that Lena?" Lillian asks as she drapes her Burberry trench coat over the counter and pour herself a glass of coffee.

"Just an acquaintance mom, that's all." Lena says as she cleans up the little mess she and Kara made on the coffee table.

Lillian spits back out the coffee she drank which was nowhere near to her liking and plus it was cold. She puts the mug in the sink and turns her attention to Lena who was bending over to clean up the peanut shells. "You know it would look so much better if you were wearing that adorable little maid outfit that I send you a few days ago." The older woman says smirking when she saw Lena freeze.

Lena is speechless and frozen in place. Her mother never played this stupid game unless they were at her house. "Why don't you go get it and put it on for mommy dearest?" Lillian says as she walks over and sits on the armchair that was exactly across of Lena.

"Now. Kitten." Lillian says a little more sternly but is still smiling wickedly. Lena knows she has no other choice. So she gets up and walks slowly up the stairs while wishing she could have just followed Kara or at least get to listen to what she was going to say.

To be Continued


	3. The Begining

**1988**

 **Scotland**

 **A Human Trafficking Auction House Disguise as a Beautiful Orphanage**

Lillian walks in with her two bodyguards. According to her resources and calculation of the children that are to be on auction today, there is one little girl who fits the qualities and criteria she was looking for perfectly.

The owner of the establishment sees Lillian and immediately recognises her as the woman who called in advance to enquire about one of the children. He walks coolly over as he shakes the hands of the other buyers in attendance.

"Ah… Mrs Luthor it is an honour to finally meet you." The man says with his thick British accent.

"Yes the pleasure is truly mine Mr Michael. What a tasteful place you have here." Lillian says as she takes in the environment around her. She is impress.

"Well as I mention during our calls ma'am that I run a prestigious establishment that only cater to the finer of circles." Michael says with a little bit more pride after being praise.

"Yes indeed, I should not have doubted you." Lillian says as she looks around the room and recognises a few familiar faces behind the mask that everyone is wearing.

"The girl you are looking for is Lot 88 and she will be the fifth girl. I wish you luck Mrs Luthor. I have no doubt that you will have a whole lot of competition tonight. I hear the Charltons are also looking for a girl." Michael says as he handed the auction paddle to Lillian.

"Ow.., I won't worry about them, I know they are looking for blonde girl. I mean aren't all Charltons blonde." Lillian says coldly as she walks away and takes her seat.

After waiting patiently the caller finally calls out Lot 88. And just like Lillian everyone in the room is in awe. Out steps a shy small little girl almost tiny with the fairest and silkiest of ivory skin with the most beautiful and lushes locks of raven hair. Lillian swallows the lump in her throat and she vows to herself she must have this girl no matter the cost.

And the girl did cost her quite a bit at 2.5 million dollars to be precisely. She was lucky that the Charltons had already gone home earlier after winning the bid for the 2nd girl.

Lillian walks to the office where they handle all the important documents. "Ah… Lillian congratulations on managing to outbid everyone." Michael says as he hands Lillian a set of documents to sign. Lillian's guard in exchange gave him a suitcase filled with money and a little extra since he gave her extra information on the girl and most importantly to buy his silence.

Once done Lillian heads to the room where the girl was or should she say where "Lena" was. What a fitting name for such a beautiful girl. Lillian opens the door and sees Lena sitting at the edge of the bed looking down at her hands on her lap.

Lillian walks quietly over and lowers herself so her eyes where the same level as Lena as she softly grabs the girl's chin and lift her head so she can see her eyes. Lillian inhales sharply in a wonderful surprise as she sees those gorgeous green orbs that are nearly similar to her own.

"Hello little one. My name is Lillian I will be your new mommy." Lillian says slowly as she rubs the girl's cheek with her thumb. The girl only nods as tears began to form in her eyes.

Lillian immediately wraps her arms around the little girl protectively as she sobs into her very expensive Armani coat. She coos soothing words and place soft kisses to the top of the girl's head.

After the crying has subsided. The little girl looks up at Lillian and asks what her name is. Lillian smiles tenderly and is still holding the girl as strokes her hair affectionately. "Your name is Lena. Lena Luthor." Lena smiles shyly, nods and hugs Lillian tightly.

Lillian holds her hand as the two make their way to the awaiting car. All throughout the trip back to Luthor mansion, Lena asks all sorts of question about her new family and Lillian answers patiently.

 **Present Day**

 **Lena Luthor's Penthouse**

Lillian dress in a long silk maroon Versace robe stares out into the night sky of National City through the huge windows in Lena's room as she reminisces about adopting her little kitten. She looks at the beautiful young woman who is now sleeping naked on her bed peacefully and most probably tired from the activities they did the whole day. Lillian gets up from the comfortable armchair and picks up the discarded maid outfit from the floor to toss it into the laundry hamper. Then she padded quietly back to the bed. She climbs into the empty side quietly and wraps Lena in her arms possessively.

"They took Lionel from me and they took Lex from both of us. I would never let anyone take you away from me. My sweetest little Lena." Lillian says quietly to herself before planting a tender kiss to Lena's forehead who stirs a little only to snuggle deeper into her mother's embrace.

To be continued…


	4. Brave Little Lena

**1994**

 **Luthor Manor**

Lilian finds it intriguing watching the new little girl in her life become accustom to being a Luthor. She was very different to Lex. Lex since birth was naturally demanding of the maids and nannies attention and for them to obey his very whim. He would cry or throw tantrums over the smallest of things like falling down or losing his toy which was usually under a pile of his other toys. In short Lex was always a very spoiled boy. But Lex knows never ever to bother mommy and daddy in anyway and knows only to speak or interact with them when they initiated it first.

Lena on the other hand was timid and shy and never ever spoke or cry loudly. She would always try her best to stay out of the spotlight and the attention of the help. She did not like to be cooped up in her room like Lex does. She likes to wonder around the manor and the grounds. But of course she would do it quietly so no one would see or follow her. Lillian however was always watching even if the help was not. She would always watch her from her office window when Lena was in the garden playing.

But what peeks Lillian's interest in Lena is how she brave is. She is not afraid to walk quietly into her mommy's study and sit quietly on one of the couches and watch the older woman with curious eyes.

The first time she did this it caught Lillian off guard and she did not know whether to scold the girl right there and then but it was Lena's 3rd month living with the Luthors and she was still adapting. So Lillian pretended to just ignore her. Finally after hours of non-stop going through some research papers for a forgetting serum she was developing, she look at Lena whom she had almost forgotten about since she did not even make a sound. Lena was curled up on the couch fast asleep. Lillian was taken a back at the endearing sight.

Lillian sighed and walked over to her sleeping daughter and picked her up to carry her to the girl's own room. After tucking her in, Lillian placed a tiny kiss to her forehead and quietly whispered "Goodnight my angel". The older woman was immediately shock at what she did. She had close to never ever tucked Lex into bed, she would usually just instruct one of the nannies to do it and God knows she never kiss him goodnight on the forehead. Lillian looks down at Lena who smiles sweetly and snuggles deeper into her stuff favourite pink hippo. Without knowing it Lillian smiles and strokes her raven locks gently.

Lillian leaves the room and the maids are shock to see her actually smiling contently. Lillian notices them and instantly the smile is replace with a frown. She instructs them to be ever ready in case Lena wakes in the middle of the night hungry. They nod obediently and Lillian walks down the hall to her own room. She passes Lex's room without even thinking to check on him.

So now what Lillian does during this visit is, if she was not going over very stressful paperwork, she would call Lena over from the coach and let her sit on her lap as she does her work. Lena of course jumps happily to her mommy and sits obediently and watches first hand as her mommy works. She would usually read the contents of the paper that was in front of her out loud quietly to herself. Lillian finds this very adorable.

Especially since she tries really hard not to read it too loud as to not distract mommy but it does anyway since Lillian is too caught up with how cute it is. So every time the little angle struggles to pronounce a word, Lillian would whisper it in her ears. Eventually, Lillian would just put aside her whole work to listen to Lena read and tell her the meaning of words she did not know.

On the other hand when Lillian is doing stressful work, she would already prepare another chair for Lena on the right side of her desk. The first time Lena was confuse but then Lillian patted the chair to signal her to sit. Lena of course gleefully sits and in front of her, Lillian would put her stationery set for Lena to use as she pleases.

But nowadays Lillian's lap would be empty as is the chair because Lena would be out playing with Lex or having her lessons. Lena makes Lex a better person every day. Lex loves and adores Lena dearly with all his might. Lex never saw Lena as a threat or ever envious of the attention Lena gets from their mother. He always saw Lena as his baby sister and must protect her from anything that dare to harm her. Soon Lex becomes less spoiled and protective over his sister.

He protected Lena from everyone and once even scolded one of Lena's tutors who was chewing her up and canning her for not knowing the answer to his stupid question. Lillian heard the commotion when she passed the library. She enters to find Lena crying and sobbing quietly in the corner of the study area and Lex standing on the tutor's desk to be taller than him while shouting in his face.

"Lex get down now." Lillian's says just above her normal tone of voice because she knows better than to add to the shouting that was already going on and beside is was not her style to scream.

"Mommy, you don't understand this buffoon thinks he can just do that to Lena because he thinks she is a slow learner since she is not a real Luthor. And I think that is just stupid because Lena is not slow and he is just a really horrible tutor." Lex says as he walks to his mother.

Then he runs over to Lena where he guides her over to their mother who was now standing their expressionless but inside she was flabbergasted by the whole thing. She never thought Lex would ever protect anyone this way.

"Look mom at Lena hands mom." Lex says as he points to Lena's hand.

Lena on the other hand tried really hard to hide her hands from her mother while holding back her sobs. She did not even dare to look at Lillian. This breaks her heart and she lowers herself to be the same height with the 10 year old. She gently takes her daughter's hands and sees the red slashes on them. Her blood instantly boils when she sees one of the slashes on her right hand slightly bleeding.

She sends a piercing glare at the tutor who has been standing near the blackboard shivering with fear and regret. Lillian stands up as she takes Lena in her arms to carry her. The girl continues to cry softly into her mother's shoulder causing a small damp spot on her red silk DVF blouse.

"Mr Crawford, as it is not usually my duty to deal with the misbehaviour of the male staff in this house, I suggest u go see Mr Luthor and tell him everything as told by his son." Lillian says as she rubs her sobbing daughter's back soothingly. Lex is smiling triumphantly knowing his father is not going to let this man off easily.

"Ow and be sure to tell the truth Mr Crawford because my husband does not take kindly to lies and remember he will always take my words over yours." Lillian says as the man was about to leave. He gulps and bows before walking away. That was the last time the family ever saw him.

Lillian tends to her daughter wounds in her room. Lena looks attentively as her mother cleans the wound carefully. When she was done Lillian puts away the first aid kit and sits back on the bed with Lena.

"I think it's time for someone's naptime." Lillian says as Lena yawns.

"Erm…. Mommy… can I… could I… sleep here." Lena's says rubbing her pleading puppy eyes that were still a little puffy from crying.

Lillian is dumbfounded by the question and is not sure how to answer. But then she smiles and kisses the girl on her forehead.

"Of course you can my dear." Lillian says gently and strokes her hair.

Lillian tucks her under the heavy blanket and comforter before kissing her forehead lovingly. She then closes the curtains to stop the afternoon rays from coming in. Just as she was about to close the door she takes one more look at Lena who was already sleeping soundly. Lillian then heads back to her office.

 **Present Day**

 **Lena's Office**

Lena is sitting behind her desk with her head in her hands trying really hard to concentrate on the research papers in front of her but who is she kidding, the only thing on her mind right now was a certain blue eyed reporter and what she was going to say yesterday morning. Kara was actually going to ask her out. But then again Lena could be jumping into conclusions and Kara was going to say something else.

The CEO feels a great feeling of conflict. The confident and hopeful part of her is sure that Kara was going to ask her out. But then her insecure and unsure part is telling her that she just hallucinated the whole thing. It was like that silly conflicting Kermit meme that is circulating the internet this days.

She sits up straights as she realises that she actually just compared herself to a meme. This is getting stupid she should just drop in on Kara and talk. It can't be that hard anyway.

"Jess please clear my schedule for today until I get back." Lena says as she walks past her assistant's desk and straight to the lift before Jess could even get a word out.

Lena reaches Catco in no time in her Ferrari. She was just about to go into the building when someone bumps into her instantly spilling hot coffee all over her white Chanel blouse and dark brown Prada skirt. Lena shrieks slightly in pain from the hot liquid sipping through the material of her clothes and onto her flesh.

"Ow no! Ow my gosh! I did not mean to do that I was speed walking and clearly not paying enough attention because I bumped into you causing me to spill my drink all over your outfit which I am pretty sure cost more than my salary and I am so very so very sorry and now I rambling as I am looking for a tissue in my bag… wow I am really mumbling and rambling and I am so sorry you must be in so much pain right now and finally I found the tissue." Kara says in super speed and when she finally looks up from digging in her bag, she sees Lena smiling at her and trying really hard not to show how much pain she is in.

"Ow gosh… Lena I… am so sorry! Now I feel even worst… Ow goodness Lena I am so sorry." Kara says with so much guilt as her cheeks take on a darker shade from being so embarrassed.

"Its… it's quite alright Kara." Lena says sounding genuinely not mad as she continuous to smile at Kara while trying not to move too much so the hot liquid does sip any further down her body.

"No… it is not Lena. You are clearly in so much pain and it is my fault. Is there anything I can do? Kara says sadly as she steps closer to Lena and dabs the tissue on her blouse earning a slight wince from Lena as the hot material touches her skin.

"Really Kara is quite alright. I'll just go to get some ointment for the burns. Really Kara I am not mad." Lena says as she hold Kara's hand that was dabbing her blouse and smiles even brighter at her blonde friend who finally smiles back a little.

"Well I will see you around Kara." Lena says hurriedly as she feels the liquid sliding down her thigh. She needs to leave before someone takes a picture of this.

Lena gets in her car and drives off to the one doctor that she can trust not to let this get on the news. Forgetting instantly what she was going to ask Kara.

Kara is standing at the pavement and feels horrible. She actually just spill piping hot coffee on Lena, which was meant for Cat who just got back yesterday to check on the company. Kara sighs and uses super speed to get a fresh new cup.

"Way to go Kara! Spill hot coffee on your crash genius!" Kara screams to herself internally.

To be continued…


	5. A Luthor Christmas

25 December 1994

Luthor Manor

"Wake up! Wake up! Lena! We need to open our presents now! Lex says as he jumps on his little sister's bed while shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'm… I'm up… Lex please stop… you made Missy fall off." Lena says sleepily but then her favourite hippo fell off the bed so she got up immediately to pick it up.

"Ow I'm sorry Lena." Lex says as he jumps off the bed and grabs the hippo. He dust it off and hands it back to Lena who smiles and hugs it tightly.

The two children are running down the grand stairs giggling and laughing. Lex is holding Lena's hand while her other hand is hugging her hippo who now using a Santa hat. They reach the living room with the tree and instantly big boxes wrap beautifully under the tree catches their eyes.

"Come on Lena." Lex says as he pulls Lena to the tree.

The two children spent the whole morning opening the many boxes that were filled with amazing items and clothing that fit each of their own characters. Lex getting well-tailored suits, dress shoes, tons of toy cars, train sets, action figures and many other so called toys that boys like. While Lena got pretty dresses, shoes and accessories from all the famous brands, soft toys and books. The only present they got which are the same is a mini fully functioning Science lab kit that was made by Luthor Corp from their "Father".

Lillian quietly watches her children open their present in joy from behind one of the huge doors that led into the room. She smiles the walks away back to her office. Lionel was away on a meeting in Metropolis and she would have to leave soon in order to reach her lab in Scotland on time. She walks into Lena's room and leaves one more present on her bed then leaves to go back to work.

Lena rushes upstairs to her room with all her new goodies in hand. The maid followed her attentively as she picks up the ones that Lena drops since her tiny little arms could not really carry that many stuff. Lena reaches the room and plops everything on the carpeted floor. Her maid gently puts down everything else and leave to go get her breakfast.

Lena puts her hippo, Missy, on the bed and sees another present. She squeals happily and opens it. Inside was a custom stationary set with her name engrave on everything and a card. She took out the card and read it.

'You're very own stationery set for when you decide to work with me again'

Mommy

Lena smiles widely and rushes out the room nearly causing the maid to drop the tray of food. Lena runs to her mom's office but she was not there then she ran to her mother's room and she was also not there. Then she heard a jet taking off outside. She ran to the window to see her mother's private jet already flying away.

"Your mother is going to her lab." The maid apologetically says coming from behind and she places her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Ow… ok…" Lena says as tears run down her eyes.

25 December 2015

Luthor Manor

"Mother… I… ah… ah… Have been… ah… thinking… that since… ah…." Lena pants and moans furiously as she straddles her mother who was sitting up in bed and fingering her slowly while kissing and sucking her naked flesh from her neck to her breasts. Leaving marks on her ivory flesh and occasionally taking a hardened nipple in her mouth to suck gently.

"Whatever it is you are trying to say my little kitten, I suggest you wait until we are done because I don't think your brain is in any state to make words now." Lillian says sexily in between kisses. Lena nods and allows her mother to continue.

After what was supposed to be morning sex got stretch into the late afternoon, Lena is lying naked on her mother who was sitting up against the headboard wearing a long dark purple silk robe and reading the newspaper while stroking Lena's hair. Lena is content and nearly falls asleep by the soothing gesture but then she remembers what she needed to so say earlier.

Lena sits up from her position staring across the room while holding the sheets against her naked cleavage. Lillian instantly looks up from the article she was reading to look at her daughter's sudden move.

"What's wrong my pet?" Lillian says as she moves closer to Lena before wrapping her arms around her waist and press a loving kiss to her temple.

Lena closes her eyes and take a deep breath before turning to face her mother with sad eyes. Lillian is concerned and for once it is written all over her face as she strokes Lena hair while looking straight into her eyes.

Lena understands that what they are doing is wrong but if she has to continue to do this then she should at least get something out of it.

"I… I was wondering mom. If… since… No one is currently running Luthor Corp and it is need of a new CEO… I was thinking that instead of hiring someone… Maybe with your permission you being the head of the board and all which means you have all say and authority as who gets to sit in that sit and… and… and…" Lena says slowly before turning into a ramble as she saw her mother's change from concern to unreadable.

"Lena, stop rambling." Lillian says as she holds Lena's head reassuringly with her hands.

"Wait… you are not mad?" Lena ask unsure of her mother.

"I know what you want Lena. Now all you have to do is asks." Lillian says as she plants a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I… I want to be the new CEO of Luthor Corp mother with your permission." Lena says with more confidence now.

"Well then. My answer is no." Lillian says emotionless. Lena's face drops and she is like a sad kitten again. She knows it will still too soon to ask and her mother was never that kind.

"Because I am giving it to you, so you don't need my permission darling. It is yours to do with it as you please." Lillian says with smile as Lena looks back at her with a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Really mom?!" Lena says happily and lunges forward to hug her mother tightly.

"Yes of course. I know you will do an amazing job. The only thing I hate about it is that we won't be able to spend as much time together as we usually do." Lillian says as she hugs Lena back and rubbing her back softly.

Lena smiles at the thought of that.

Present day

Lena still driving

Lena drives slowly despite the burning feeling on her flesh as she thinks about the day when she asks her mother to let her take over Luthor Corp. With Thanksgiving and Christmas coming around she can't help but go down memory lane.

She finally arrives to her destination.


	6. The Doctor

1989

Luthor Manor

Lena was getting adapted to her new home very well especially to Lex who immediately liked her from the start. Lionel was shock at seeing Lena the first time but grateful his wife had changed her mind about a companion for Lex. So everything was somewhat normal, well as normal as being a Luthor could be.

One day when Lillian was working late on her documents for a forgetting serum that she has worked on for years, she heard something fall from the room above her. She looks up from the papers as she remembers that the room belongs to Lena. She nearly sprints out of her office to go to Lena's room.  
She opens the door without knocking and what she saw nearly broke her heart. There her little Lena sitting on the floor sniffling and hugging her ragged teddy bear. Sheets and pillows all over the room with books and toys all over as if they were flung and toss. Then she saw the table lamp next to Lena. That must have been the thud sound when it fell off the end table.

She walks over to Lena quietly before she sits on the bed and looks down at her on the carpeted floor. She can see that the little girl was really crying.

"What's wrong Lena?" Lillian asks with sincerity and a hint of empathy for the girl.

"No..Nothing is wr.. wrong" Lena says in between sniffles.

"Are you sure my little Lena?" Lillian says as she gets up to kneel in front of Lena.

Lena only nods and tries to hide her tear stained face away from her new mother. But Lillian was not having any of it and simply cupped her face gently and wipe away the tears that were still falling.

"Mommy….. why…. Did my real mommy leave me… Lena said so quietly that Lillian barely heard it.

"Ow my little Angel. That is because she did not have a choice." Lillian said as she pulls her daughter into a hug and kisses the top of her head.  
Eventually Lillian manages to get Lena back to sleep. She heads back to her office fill with sadness for Lena when an idea hit her. She went back to her office and spent the whole night working until she finally perfected her serum.

The next day when Lena came downstairs for breakfast alone since Lex had already left for a Science camp last night, she saw a present on the table with her name on it. Lillian walks in and smiles at Lena as she takes the box off the table.

"Go ahead Lena, open it darling." Lillian say encouragingly as she watches the little girl open the present gleefully.  
Inside was a big pink fluffy hippo that was just so precious in everywhere.

"It's a Hippo!" Lena squeals with joy as she hugs it tightly. Lillian smiles and picks up Lena to take her outside to play in the garden and have breakfast.

That night when she was tucking Lena in she smiled at how the girl did not even want to let her hippo go. When Lena finally fell asleep. Lillian took away her ragged bear that was tossed aside and forgotten as she left the room. She toss it in the bin and went back to her office.

It was a success the serum she had crafted actually worked. Not only that but it could be used in different forms. She was afraid that pouring it onto the hippo instead of making Lena consume the liquid would have no effect. But apparently even a whiff of it does the trick.

This serum would proof to be one of the greatest discovery Lillian Luthor has ever made not only for her career but for her family. Because of it, Lillian would always be considered as the greatest doctor in Lena's life until she is not anymore.

Present day

Luthor Manor

"Welcome home Miss Luthor." Said a maid when Lena steps into the foyer.

"Thank you Margaret. Have you seen my mother?" Lena asks as she walks towards the nearest bar which is in the guest living room.

"Mrs Luthor is in her office as usual miss." Margaret says worriedly as she witnesses Lena downs two glasses of brandy. And the coffee stained clothes along with the wincing Lena makes from the burns that are clearly seen on her low-cut blouse.

"Alright then. Thank you Margaret." Lena thanks her as she walks away and began to ascend the all so familiar stairs.

"Mom, are you in here?" Lena asks as she knocks before opening the door to her mother's office.

Lillian immediately looks up from her paperwork and covers the ones with CADMUS on them.

"Why Lena, I was not expecting you my dear…." Lillian says happily as she gets up only to frown when she saw the state her daughter was in.

"What happened to you Lena?" Lillian asks angrily and defensively as she walks over to Lena to take a better look.

"Well… ermm… someone accidentally spilt screeching hot coffee on me and it was my fault since I caught her by surprise." Lena tries to explain as her mother takes a closer look.

"Take off your clothes. I need to see how much burning the liquid has caused." Lillian commands as she walks away to grab her medical kit from the safe.

Lena feels her skin flush as she strips before her mother who was putting cooling liquids on a cotton pads. Lillian walks over to her and sits on a stool as she observes the burn marks on beauty porcelain skin that was now glowing red. She smiles wondering whether it is from the coffee or the exposure. But her smile is quick to turn into a frown when she sees just how much skin was burned.

"I am glad you came to see me instead of a doctor Lena." Lillian says as she rubs the cooling liquid on the burned skin.

"I really appreciate it." Lillian says as she looks up at Lena lovingly.

"Well I couldn't go to any hospital without it becoming a fiasco for the press." Lena says before she winces at the pain and Lillian frowns. "Also I know you're the best doctor around." Lena says with a weak smile.

Lillian smiles and gets up to get more pads and liquids. Lena looks down and is amaze instantly at how her wounds where the liquid had touch are immediately healed without any scaring.

She smiles at her mother's third best invention, a cooling gel that cures any burns instantly. She never quite knew what her mother's first two greatest invention truly was.  
After getting wiped down and fix Lena is back to being perfectly normal again. She looks at her mother who was tossing the cottons into the bin.

"Mom, I… I should go." Lena says as she picks up her clothes from the floor.

"Nonsense, go upstairs take a shower and come down for tea." Lillian says as she sits back on her seat.

"Alright... Mom… Thank you." Lena says one last time looking at her mother gratefully before heading out.

Lillian nods and looks back at her work. She smiles devilishly knowing that she still got Lena tightly around her finger. Because not only did she perfected a forgetting serum that night but also a serum that induces Stockholm syndrome.


End file.
